


Missing Mac

by bowties_Scarves_and_Plaid



Series: MacGyver Appreciation Fortnight [1]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen, MacGyver Appreciation Fortnight Challenge, Post-Season/Series 02, Team as Family, just some mac's family missing him feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 21:26:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16003619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowties_Scarves_and_Plaid/pseuds/bowties_Scarves_and_Plaid
Summary: This is a piece for day 1 of MacGyver Appreciation Fortnight. The theme is character, so naturally, I chose Mac.I decided to show how much the team loves Mac by writing about the unexpected things they miss about him after he quits the Phoenix Foundation.





	Missing Mac

**Riley**

Riley missed his problem-solving. It had always driven her crazy when Mac would get an idea and run off without looping her in, but these days she found herself wishing that he was here to do just that. It was an obnoxious habit, but it was handy.

It wasn’t that their team wasn’t able to solve problems or accomplish missions without him, they were still all very good at their jobs and Leanna was a welcome addition. But, it took them a lot longer to figure ways out of tricky spots. Riley had found herself trying to think like Mac on multiple occasions. The phrase “what would Mac do?” had become a common question asked over the comms.

She even missed his bombs. She used to wonder if it was always so necessary for him to blow things up, but there had been many times when she’d wished that they could do just that. She had never thought that she would wish to be put in danger of dying in a fiery explosion.

But she did. She wished that Mac would come back and start running off without telling them any information and blow something up.

**Bozer**

Bozer missed his tinkering. He missed the constant noise that Mac created every time he was at home. The house felt eerily quiet and empty without him there. Bozer found himself leaving the TV on all the time or blasting music to drown out the silence.

He used to tease Mac about his tinkering. He used to tell him to keep it down when Mac stayed up into the early hours of the morning with whatever project he was working on. Now, when he had a midnight food craving, it felt weird to walk past Mac’s room and have it be dark and quiet.

He even missed Mac messing with every household appliance he could get his hands on. Every time he used the super grill he felt a pang of sadness. He could practically hear the way Mac always laughed at him whenever he jumped back at the fire when the grill turned on.

Their toaster had broken a week after Mac had left. Bozer hadn’t had the heart to buy a new one or attempt to fix it on his own. That was something that had always been Mac’s job. Whenever something broke he would take it away into his room and come back with a new and improved version. So Bozer was just going to leave the broken toaster on their counter until Mac came back, whenever that may be.

**Matty**

Matty missed his improvisions. God help her, but she missed his improvisions.

When they had first met, the way he improvised had been her least favorite of his quirks. Her stomach had always dropped whenever she heard the word over the comms. Now, however, she couldn’t help but smile everytime someone said it. It made them all feel a bit better to keep Mac in the front of their thoughts during missions. 

Matty had always been someone who was okay with bending the rules when the situation called for it. She certainly hadn’t gotten her reputation by always listening to what people told her to do. That being said, she did believe that there was a proven way to do things and that you should stick to that unless you had no other options. At least she had believed that until she had met one Angus MacGyver.

She had suddenly become responsible for a reckless, out of the box agent who was fond of disobeying her direct commands. At first, she hadn’t known how to handle him. She had always found that preparation, hard work, and communication were the keys to a successful mission. Although MacGyver worked hard, he certainly didn’t do the other two. Something would go wrong and suddenly MacGyver would be running off on his own, saying nothing other than “improvise”. It had driven Matty crazy.

Over their time together, she had learned to trust in Mac’s skills and no longer felt a stab of dread when he felt a need to improvise. It still drove her a bit crazy, but she understood that was the way he functioned.

Matty had thought she would be relieved to have a team once again that didn’t rely so much on improvisation, but she’d been wrong. She missed Mac’s crazy schemes and unexpected solutions to their unconventional problems. She would probably cheer out loud the first time Mac said “improvise” after he came back, if he ever came back that was.

**Jack**

Jack missed his facial expressions. He had known that he would miss a lot about Mac when he was gone, like their banter or having a partner you could trust 100%. But he hadn’t realized how much he would miss the funny looks Mac would give him whenever Jack said something ridiculous or stupid.

Riley would roll her eyes, Bozer would laugh, and Leanna would give him a polite smile. None of those reactions brought him as much joy as Mac’s disbelieving eye squint always had.

Jack found himself cracking fewer jokes on missions, because what was the point when he didn’t have Mac to rile up? His teammates noticed and tried to say things that would set Jack up to tell a joke, but he usually just ignored this. He tried to stay as positive as possible to try to make up for Mac's absence on missions, but this was one thing that he couldn't fake.

He had talked to Mac a couple times on the phone and hearing his partner’s voice had been great, but he found himself wishing it was a video call so he could see the exasperated looks on Mac’s face instead of just hearing it in his voice.

Jack knew that when Mac got back he was going to turn his idiotic rambling up to 11. He couldn’t wait for Mac to pause in the middle of making some life-saving device to shake his head and fix Jack with an irritated look.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's information if you want to get in on the MacGyver Appreciation Fortnight action!!
> 
> http://macspaperclips.tumblr.com/post/178091723524/macgyver-appreciation-fortnight


End file.
